


Parties and Confessions

by MorisStories



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First work - Freeform, Fluids, Love, M/M, Natural lubricant, Shark Dicks, i don't know how to tag, it's been three years, v nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorisStories/pseuds/MorisStories
Summary: Three years after the Calamity, Link attends the Annual Celebration of Peace and gets more than he expects.This is the first time any of my fics have been posted to the public, so I am hoping it doesn't bore or disappoint anyone! Please leave your comments and Kudos if you enjoy it. Thanks, babes!(:





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have no idea how long it took me to convince myself to do this, lol. I have read, reread, edited, destroyed, and stared for hours at this fic to make sure it was good enough to show to other people! I split it into two chapters because I want to make sure I keep y'all enthralled, muahahaha. I hope y'all enjoy it!!
> 
> I do not own The Legend of Zelda!

The young man sits quietly, leaning against the blossoming tree atop his favorite hill overlooking the castle. Pegasas grazes nearby, the all white horse sporting flowers in his mane from the children of Castle Town. It is finally peaceful in Hyrule and the Hero rests for the first time since his 100 year slumber. His memories, though not complete, have returned over time and shown the Hylian his life before Zelda, before the Calamity. Though he treasures their return, he knows that he is not the same Link as before and accepts that.

A light breeze rustles the blossoms from their branches and they float around Link lazily before landing in the grass. He sighs, content, before a ping comes from his Sheikah Slate. Link picks it up and reads the message there.

My Dearest Link,  
I am writing you to invite you to the Domain for the Annual Celebration of Peace. It will be a grand event this year and I do hope you are able to make it! After all, it’s all thanks to you!  
Yours Truly,  
Prince Sidon

Link grins and chuckles, and writes his answer of acceptance. The Celebration of Peace is a new festival to celebrate the lands’ liberation from Calamity Ganon, held at a different major city every year. The first was Hyrule Castle, the second Gerudo Town, and now it will be the Zora’s Domain. Truthfully, Link has avoided visiting the Domain too much since the discovery of his feelings for the Shark Prince. It started shortly after Ganon’s defeat when the Zora came to the castle to comfort Link, while his body recovered from the battle. Sure, the others came too, but it was Sidon who stayed the longest, who never left the Hylian’s side. Ever since, Link’s heart flutters at the mere mention of the Prince’s name. Zelda, having caught on, teases him relentlessly about it.

Tucking the Sheikah Slate back onto his hip, Link stands and greets Pegasas with a soft pat to his nose before jumping into the purple saddle. Nudging the horse, they begin their descent into Castle Town. Link has a party to attend.

 

Without causing too much of a fuss, Link and Zelda decide to port to the Domain using the Sheikah Slate. Together, they make their way to the center plaza where Mipha’s statue is erected. The Zora are busy putting up the last of the decorations as patrons from all areas begin trickling in. Blue and silver banners, typical Zora colors, mix themselves with banners and streamers of all the lands’ people to represent unity. The royal Triforce banner hanging off of the upper balcony brings a sense of true unity and acceptance. With Link’s and Zelda’s arrival Bazz goes to fetch Prince Sidon and the tips of Link’s ears burn with anticipation as Zelda elbows him with a grin.

“Don’t be so nervous.” She whispers, “You can take on droves of monsters and defeat Ganon, but get flustered in front of a boy?” She giggles and Link shoots her an incredulous look.

“Link!” Came the boisterous voice of the Zora Prince, “Zelda! Thank you for coming!” He grins widely before making his way down the stairs to greet the two Hylians. Even with Link’s recent growth spurt putting him comfortably around six feet, Sidon is a towering monster. Tall or not, he is still incredibly handsome - “It is so good to see you both again, it has been too long.” Sidon says, cutting through Link’s thoughts, his gaze landing on him to take in his new height and longer hair. A royal blue shoulder cape hangs off Link’s shoulder, accenting his white tunic and cream trousers, with the Master Sword secure against his back. “You’ve gotten taller, Link!”

Nodding dumbly, Link’s cheeks flush red and he looks down at his boots to hide his embarrassment. Zelda giggles beside him and speaks to Sidon, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Sidon.”

“Wonderful!” He exclaims with a grin, his eyes moving to Zelda’s to speak with her, “We have been pushing the Domain out towards the ocean and my Father and I would like to speak with you personally about it. Another time though, perhaps tomorrow, after the party.”

Zelda nods, “It would be my pleasure, Sidon.”

“Great. Now, if you don’t mind, I will return to assist my people with the decorations.” The Prince bows courteously to them, glancing again at Link before striding away.

Once he is out of earshot, Zelda snorts and says, “That was valiant, Link, truly one of your proudest moments.” There are tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she tries not to laugh.

Link grunts and shuffles away to greet and assist the Zoras.

 

In just a few short hours the party is in full swing. Gerudos, Zoras, Gorons, and Hylians alike are mingling happily, chatting and dancing and eating together. It’s a wonderful sight to Link, even having seen it three times now. He smiles, leaning against the railing on the upper balcony with a drink in his hand. He watches as Zelda dances with the people and notes how happy she is. After spending a hundred years controlling Ganon, it’s good that she can really connect with the people again. She was always very social with the people of Hyrule.

Link’s ear twitches as footsteps approach from behind. He does not have to turn around to know who it is. A warmth spreads through his chest as Sidon’s large red hands - claws grasp the bar he is leaning against. “What a sight!” Sidon exclaims, “All of us here together again, celebrating another year of peace.” The Prince’s toothy grin turns to the smaller Hylian standing next to him, “And it is all thanks to you.”

With a roll of his eyes, Link says, “Hardly. I had a lot of help.” He glances at Sidon, the yellow eyes of the Prince staring into his own blue ones before grazing over his strong, taut jawline that has just the slightest stubble, to his long pointed ears that are now pierced in multiple locations, and finally to the yellow colored hair pulled back into a neat pony-tail. A blush creeps into Link’s cheeks and he looks away, covering his mouth before he can say something stupid. This is just a friendly conversation, why is he blushing? Link silently scolds himself and his brows knit together. He manages to steal a glance once Sidon’s gaze returns to the party below and can’t help but think about how broad the Prince’s chest and shoulders are, how perfectly muscled he is, and how much he wants to kiss his plump shiny lips.

“Link,” Sidon says, his voice low, almost a growl. It sends a shiver up the Hylian’s spine. “We couldn’t have saved Hyrule without you. We struggled for 100 years without you. You must give yourself more credit.” 

Link sighs and runs his free hand through his hair before setting it back on the railing, “Thank you, Sidon, but -”

His sentence is cut short when he feels Sidon’s hand grip his own and he gives the Zora next to him a startled look, blushing from ear to ear. The Zora is facing him with a stern face and soft eyes, his pupils blown slightly, “Please, Link,” He whispers. “You are the Hero of Hyrule and you saved us all.” 

“Sidon, I -” Link stammers, trying to pull his hand free, but Sidon holds tight and pulls him away from the balcony. No one notices Link’s dropped glass as he’s yanked away, nor when the Zora Prince pushes him against the wall of a hallway to smash their lips together in a hungry fight for dominance. Link is startled, to say the least, but enjoys the kiss shortly after the attack. The Zora’s lips are soft and slide perfectly against his own as he melts against the wall behind him, his hands finding their way to Sidon’s broad cream-colored chest. It was firm, yet soft at the same time. He feels a long slippery tongue graze across his bottom lip and push into the warmth of his mouth. Their tongues dance against each other as Sidon runs his large hands along Link’s side before gripping his hips and pulling them against his own with bruising force. Link gasps around Sidon’s tongue and grinds his hips forward, wishing to feel some sort of friction as his erection becomes prominent in his trousers. With a growl, the Zora pulls away from their kiss and looks Link in the eye - his pupils are blown with arousal as he nips his way to the Hylian’s neck to nibble and lick and kiss. The man against the wall moans softly and snakes his arms around Sidon’s shoulders, stroking his head tail.

“Link, you’re amazing.” Sidon purrs, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He makes his way up to lick the shell of Link’s ear, causing him to shiver and whine. His mouth moves back to the beautiful porcelain shoulder of the smaller man beneath him and uses a hand to pull back the white tunic. Before Link can resist, Sidon is sinking his teeth into the flesh, lapping at the trickling blood with his tongue. Link’s head falls back against the wall with a groan, eyes screwed shut and brows knitted together.

Sidon’s hand now moves to cup the Hylian’s erection through his trousers and palms it roughly, causing the man to buck his hips and mumble something incoherent. Stroking him, Sidon pulls away from the bloodied shoulder of his lover and kisses him roughly, filling his small mouth with the length of his tongue. Link whimpers and digs his nails into Sidon’s shoulders, hurtling quickly towards orgasm when the hand stroking him moves under his trousers to grip his leaking cock. His hand is smooth, to Link’s surprise, as it encompases his entire member easily. His breath catches as the thumb moves over his head and presses into it, spreading the pre-cum around. Too soon, Link bucks his hips and whines as he cums into Sidon’s hand, the orgasm electrifying his entire body. Sidon strokes him lazily while he comes down before pulling away from the Hylian’s mouth and lifting his semen-covered hand to his own to lick at the milky liquid coating his fingers.

Link watches, panting and red-faced. The Zora in front of him gives a devilish grin before leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Later tonight. Meet me at the Reservoir.” He strokes a hand through Link’s golden hair and kisses him passionately before straightening himself and walking calmly back to the party, hands held behind his back.

Link stands there, settling his breath and pulling his hair back into a neat ponytail. “Goddess, help me..” he whispers and gently places the shoulder of his tunic back, over the irritated bite wound, praying that it doesn’t bleed through. He makes his way back outside to see Sidon and Zelda having another conversation, nothing about the Zora Prince giving away what they just did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how late this is, honestly. I'm really sorry!  
> My life got sort of chaotic what with having a full-time job and recently breaking up with my boyfriend. BUT, we're good now. Here you go, the 2nd chapter. The.. Climax, if you will. Also, keep an eye out for my Klance work COMING SOON. Ish.  
> Thanks!

Sidon is chatting happily with Zelda when Link emerges from the hallway, his laughter bubbling through the crowd, his smile shining brightly. Bazz, captain of the Zora guard, notices Link’s return and salutes him with a nod. Link runs a hand through his hair and pulls it back into its tie before walking down into the party once again. The sun begins setting slowly on the horizon and the luminous stone, used for lighting, glows softly. The Hylian begins to fidget slightly, knowing he will be meeting the Zora Prince soon.

“Friends!” Comes the booming voice of the Prince, “Thank you so much for coming to the Domain for this wondrous event! This is the third year of peace in our land and I do hope that it lasts for many more. Now, please raise your glasses for a toast.” The attendees raise their glasses with wide smiles, “To Princess Zelda and the Hero of Hyrule, Link, for their valiant efforts to defeat Gannon!”

“To Link and Zelda!” Came the happy chorus around the plaza.

Sidon smiles widely before saying, “Now, please enjoy tonight’s fireworks!” The crowd cheers and the Zora Prince slips away, catching Link’s eye.

The Hero mumbles thanks and slips his way through the people, finally breaking free and heading up the mountain toward the reservoir. His heart hammers against his ribs in anticipation as he reaches the clear sparkling waters of the lake. Under the small pavilion, candles flicker and reflect on the blue flooring of the dock. Link gasps slightly and walks forward, seeing Sidon light the remaining candles. 

“Sidon, what-”

“Link, I’m glad you came” Says the Zora with a broad smile, reaching out to grab Link by the waist and pull the smaller man against his chest. Sidon ran his clawed hand down his cheek and neck, enjoying the shiver it pulls from the Hylian. His pupils blow out slightly with arousal as Link bares his neck and closes his eyes, then leans down to kiss and nibble on the soft flesh. “I’ve been interested in you for three years,” He growls, “Ever since I watched over your recovery in the Castle.”

Link places his hands on Sidon’s chest and whines softly, “Me, too.” His fingers grip onto the Zora’s slick scales as sharp teeth graze his collar bone. Before he has time to protest, Sidon starts to pull the Champion’s cape and tunic off, dropping them to the floor. His hands travel across Link’s milky, scarred skin and he thumbs one of his pink nipples, pulling a soft gasp from the man. The Prince’s mouth moves from Link’s shoulder to his own mouth and, after kissing him breathless, Sidon slips his tongue into his mouth. Link melts against the Zora’s chest. How many times had he imagined this happening? How many times had he touched himself, in the confines of his own home, to the idea of Sidon touching him? 

A groan rips from his throat as the Shark Prince’s hand reaches around and grabs his ass, kneading the flesh as their lips part, a trail of saliva connecting them for a moment. Link’s face is flush and his light panting spurs the Zora on for more. He pulls Link up off the floor and drops him onto the bed as he falls to his knees, liking and stroking the Hylian’s body. He nibbles and sucks down his stomach while simultaneously untying and pulling down his trousers. Link moans softly, arching his back when Sidon’s slick hands rub up and down his thighs, scratching slightly. When he brushes the leaking cock in front of him he can’t help but smile at the Hylian’s reaction before diving in with his mouth. The man below him gasps and bucks his hips into the Zora’s mouth, feeling the wet tongue slide along his member. And boy, does it feel good.

“S-Sidon..” Link moans, gripping onto Sidon’s dorsal fin, “I’m gonn-na.. I’m..”

The Zora pulls away, leaving Link to huff with the lack of contact, before pushing his knees up towards his head. The Hylian grunts at the change in position and throws his head back, eyes wide, when Sidon’s tongue is swirling around his hole. He grips the sheets on the bed and moans as the tip slips inside, pushing further the more he relaxes.

“Nnnghh! Sido-on!” The Hylian feels the slick tongue press against his prostate and he arches his back off the bed, the light from the candles flickering over his sweat-slick skin. Sidon feels the tightening of the muscles around his tongue and he slides it out as Link releases all over his stomach.

“Good boy.” He purrs, licking up Link’s chest to clean him off, “We’re not done yet.” Link is panting, chest and face flush as Sidon presses a finger to his entrance, using the slick saliva to help it along. He hears the man below him whine, sensitive, and he leans up to kiss him. “You’re so good, Link, taking my finger so well.” He brushes the tip against his prostate, rubbing his walls and stretching him out. The Hylian shudders at the attention and grips the blankets below him.

“Sid-ooonn-ngh!” The name becomes a groan as a second finger is inserted, filling him more than he could do with his own fingers. His head is swimming with pleasure, feeling the Zora pump in and out of his entrance, the hungry nibbles on his stomach and hip bones, hearing the slick noises coming from their play. He can feel Sidon’s excitement as the nibbles linger and the press of his fingers pull out of his hole with a pop.

“Sorry, Link,” He groans, “I’m at my limit.” The shark Prince straightens and lines up what Link can see is a tapered, dripping cock - wait, no. There were two. His eyes widen but Sidon leans over and kisses his ear, “Don’t worry, I’m just using one.” He chuckles, “We’ll work up to the second one.”

Link whimpers as the tip slips into him. It’s smaller than his fingers but larger than his tongue and the Hylian groans, throwing his head back as he’s stretched wider and wider. Sidon gets about halfway before the stretch becomes too much and he gasps, pushing against the Prince’s chest weakly. 

“Sorry, love.” He says, stilling his movements to let Link get used to his girth. He nibbles on his neck and peppers kisses across his chest, “You’re so beautiful, Link, so good.” Sidon murmurs, sliding in another half inch or so, the natural lubricant working to his advantage. He continues gently working himself into the mess of Hylian beneath him until their hips are flush. Link pants, tears dripping down his cheeks, legs shaking around Sidon’s hips. After a few moments longer, he wraps his arms around his lover’s neck and kisses him gently. He nods. Sidon kisses him back and slides out, until just the tip remains inside, before shoving back in. He hits Link’s prostate right on and the man cries out loudly as the Zora sets a bruising pace.

Link is a wreck, locking his ankles around Sidon’s wasit to anchor himself, digging his nails into his shoulders. He can feel his lover’s hands grip his hips as he slid in and out of his body as his prostate is mercilessly attacked by the slick tapered head. Sidon looks down at Link’s disheveled appearance - hair splaying across the mattress, tears and saliva dripping down his face, skin flush from his chest to his ears. It was enough to bring him to the edge. He reaches between them and grips the Hylian’s leaking member, giving it a couple strokes before Link’s eyes roll back and he releases into his hand. The convulsions from his orgasm causes his thrusts to falter as he reaches his own climax, spilling inside Link’s tight hole and onto the bed below them. The sheer amount of seed being pushed into Link leaks out and into the already-forming puddle.

The two men pant against one another, basking in their after-glow. Sidon grunts as he pulls out his softening cock, the member sliding away back inside the slit it came from. He strokes Link’s cheek with his thumb and kisses his lips softly, “That was amazing, love. You’re incredible.”

Link kisses him back, eyelids heavy, “I love you.” He says drowsily.

The shark Prince smiles widely, heart fluttering happily, “I love you, too, Link.” He says before the Hero of Hyrule falls asleep. He stands and strides over to the wash basin to grab a towel and clean his lover up. Once he and the bed were dry he slips the blankets over his sleeping form and curls up behind him. Damn dry skin, he’ll worry about it in the morning.


End file.
